Digimon: Another Story
by ShadowLights
Summary: Six years after the restoration of the Digital World, the Digidestined now had no need to go back, until Kari Kamiya had a strange vision. Not all Dark Seeds were taken out of the children Yukio Oikawa had abducted. A new adventure has begun.
1. Locked Girl, The Girl's Secret Room

**It's been a long time since I had written something in English here on Fanfiction. Here is a new story, which fuses seasons one and two alongside some OC's I created. Many of them have appeared in one of my Spanish Fanfics. Without more delays, here I present my new fic. By the way, there are many Touhou references. I just love those danmaku games.**

**Fanfic will be updated monthly.

* * *

**

_**Prologue….**_

"_By signing this paper you hereby approve to restrain yourself from visiting the Dark Ocean. Your presence here highly disrupts our perfect obscure view. Your pink and yellow clothes make my eyes bleed. It's a deal you can't refuse. You have always wanted to stop coming to this place and this is your opportunity. Why so silent, oh child of light? Overwhelmed by this chance? I comprehend your situation here, I'm also on the middle of something important but I made a space for you on my busy agenda. So, signing or not signing?" _

"…"

"_Just your name… or anything will just do. Yes, that's it. Correct, above that line. Are you sure you don't want to read this document carefully? No? It seems the cat caught your tongue, how ironic. Well, I must depart. Farewell, child of light"

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: **Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room

Abruptly, I woke up in the Nurse's office. I can't remember exactly why I am here. By the way, I wonder why the hell I'm sweating. Maybe I had a nightmare but I can't remember. The bed feels so comfortable… I guess I'll try to sleep some more, after all I have nothing else to do. I sigh and prepared myself to surrender against the fluffiness of the pillow when suddenly I hear a strong noise. It was the school's bell. Footsteps could be heard through the hallway and one of them was stronger than the others, much, much stronger.

"Kari!" it was Davis voice. I should have known it. I mean, he has a super obsession with me so I should have imagined he would arrive that way, "Are you okay? Feeling better? Gosh, out of nowhere you just fell to the floor and gave us all a big shock"

I was giving my back to him, until I turned around and saw his face. He seems so grown-up now… unfortunately his childish mind is not gone yet. I appreciated his concern but… would he mind to tell me what happened? And please… stop shouting; I'm with a horrible headache. Well, at least now I know that I suddenly collapsed during class. I wonder why Tk hasn't showed up yet, "Thanks, Davis. I'm perfectly fine, just a little dizzy"

"I'm so glad. I was so worried about you" he stretched his hand towards the ceiling and scratched his brownish hair.

"Please, worrying to much might be dangerous for your health" I just didn't know what else to say… although; I wonder if what I just said is true? "Didn't you have homework to do? I remember you screaming something during homeroom"

"Riiiigghhhttt…." I have just nailed it. Direct hit, "So… well, when you're feeling better come back to class, I have to go and start, I mean finish my homework. Bye!"

With that said, Davis Motomiya vanished in the blink of an eye. The Nurse's office peace came quickly once he had left. I sighted again and closed my eyes, "_I think I'll try to sleep for a while… again. Maybe I can remember what happened during class"

* * *

_

_What is this place? Is this a dream? Hey… I think I see Davis there. He's in front of the library's doorway; I wonder what's stopping him. Now that I think about it, it is actually strange to see Davis in front of the library. Davis and library cannot be found on the same sentence, unless there's a negation. Right behind him two boys were gossiping like if they were two young girls spreading nasty lies, "Did you know?" asked one._

"_No, I don't" replied the other._

"_Even though he knows this place is cursed, he keeps on coming here every day. Sooner or later he will end up like Saotome"_

"_Saotome? You mean the boy of class D which is staying at the hospital? His accident was awful"_

"_Yeah, I know… I was with him ya know…" _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah… they say there's a ghost of a cursed girl… her eyes give no expression whatsoever… they give Goosebumps instead"_

"_You must be freaking kidding me… there's a ghost that gives curses in the library? Thank God I never go in there. By the way, isn't that guy Motomiya from class B?" asked the second boy. I felt so frustrated listening to all these things, but for a reason I didn't want to do anything to stop the boys from talking or make Davis notice me, "What's he doing here? And in the library? He's like, the most irresponsible guy of the promotion. Always fails the exams"_

"_He's trying to study in order to avoid that humiliation, don't you see?" my mouth snorted out. Davis was my friend and I won't tolerate all this badmouthing behind his back. Of course, I was ignored. It was as if they didn't notice my presence at all._

"_Didn't you listen to me before? I said he comes here every day" boy number one was obviously pissed off and I was the same, but due to the reason that they ignored me._

"_Aren't you listening? He's here to do some homework, so scram out you lot" I couldn't believe how mad I was and how I remembered something that I didn't paid attention to minutes ago, he's here to do some homework…_

"_Did you see that?" hah, maybe I'm finally being noticed._

"_He's stretching his hand; he's going to open the door. I can't see that, perhaps the girl will come out and curse us all, we should get out of here" the second one was a chicken. _

"_What a coward" replied the first one, trying to put a cool, serious expression… but his legs were shaking violently._

_Frustrated, I tried to approach Davis. When I got near him, he swayed his hand and opened the doorknob. Both boys gulped behind his back, almost hugging each other in terror. No one else was on the hallway. I reached my hand towards his shoulder and whispered near his ear, "Davis, I think it's better for you to go. They say there's something here… and it seems you come every day… you can make an exception, right? Do it for me" I knew that by adding that extra phrase he would hesitate, turn around and then ask, "Feeling better, Kari?"… But it didn't happen._

_Now I remember, everything is making some sense… or at least I think it does. These last few weeks, Davis started to go to the library in order to do some homework but when the class begins, it is incomplete. He must have a reason, and now that I'm here, I will discover it. Slowly, Davis sways his hand again in direction to his pocket and takes out a transparent bag filled with what seems to be bread. A sweet smell comes from the package, driving me away from my mission._

"_Yo, Okazaki!" I heard him say, "Brought some of your favorite, sweet bread. I know how much you like it and how hungry you are at this hour so, mind if we share some?"_

_He was talking cheerfully towards a dark bulk stuffed in a corner and it seemed to be a human. The unknown person was reading a book about theories and lifted its head, revealing that its face was covered by hair and a hood. Astonished, I saw that Davis was still smiling, without fear, "Come on, make some space, if not I will not share with you"_

_My friend started walking towards the human thing and it moved, making some space as he suggested, "Thanks, now take a bite!" he says happily once again. The thing stopped reading, stretched its hand, grabbed the bread, felt its texture, smelled it and took a small bite._

"_Tasty, huh?" he asked._

_The thing just nodded and gave him back the bread in order to go back to its reading. It seemed to be engaged to the book. Suddenly, my vision blurred and all I saw was Davis asking the thing person, "Are you still reading that?"_

"_Yes, I am"

* * *

_

Once again, I woke up abruptly, holding my head and sitting on the bed, "What was that?"

"What was what?" a familiar voice had spoken.

"Huh?" I turned around to my left in order to see my best friend sitting on a white wooden stool, smiling at me, with bright clear blue eyes.

"That what was what?" he asked again, lading his head to one side in a childish way.

"What was what?"

"Exactly, what was that?" he opened his eyes and looked at me. I blushed, turned my head to the opposite side and thought, "_Maybe I said my thoughts out loud" _

"Oh… that" I replied, now recomposed, "That was nothing, nothing important, Tk"

"If you say so… you woke up with a worried expression so I thought something was wrong" he's always looking out for me, that's so nice, "Anyways, feeling better, Kari?"

I had a sudden flashback, of me thinking that Davis would say something like that to me. I shook my head and answered, "Well, yeah… at least I think so, thanks for asking"

"No problem. I was so worried about you. I'm sorry I couldn't come during recess but I had some student council thingies to do… and I tried to… kinda… skip them, but I it was a complete failure"

"Don't' worry Tk… it is okay" no, it's not okay. Could you please tell me what happened? Of course, as if I would ask that. I turned around and saw the clock. Something was weird, "Tk, um… how much time have I been sleeping?"

Tk scratched the back of his head, like he usually does when he thinks, "Well, when I came in you were already sleeping"

"Oh... maybe the clock's malfunctioning then"

"I think it's pretty accurate"

"What do you mean… is it not still break time?" I was astonished, again.

"Uhm… nope" he says to me, adding another happy smile, as if it were a happy meal from one of those fast food chains. Would you like a happy smile? Yes please. What type of smile? A Tk smile please. One Tk smile coming right up, lady.

Still lost on my thoughts, I blush once again and asked, "So… if it is not recess time… what are you… uh… never mind"

"I'm skipping class!" he exclaimed overjoyed.

"Skipping class?" of course, my reaction wasn't pleasant at all but hey, he's skipping class for me! He's such a sweetheart, why are you like that Tk? You melt my heart in an instant, "Isn't that… bad?"

"Yeah, I guess it is but it's our last year, I have never done anything bad…"

"Well, but please you better get going, I don't want you to get punished by my fault"

"It's not your fault, Kari. Who knew you would suddenly collapse during class?"

Here it is! Finally! The moment I've been waiting for, "…. But, you should go"

"No, Kari. I won't leave you. You suddenly collapsed murmuring things about the Dark Ocean and the Dark Seeds and some strange phenomenon in the Digital World… that we should all avoid it and escape! I mean, how come I cannot worry?" he was obviously exasperated.

"Tk…" tears were flowing from my eyes, "I'm sorry"

He got up, walked a bit further in order to be by the bedside and I hugged his trunk. His hands were gently stroking my hair, as if it were some kind of precious and expensive silk, "I'm sorry" I murmur again.

"Don't worry, Kari. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay…" he repeated endlessly.

"I hate having that connection. I just wish that… I just wish that… I just wish that I would stop going there subconsciously" I kept sobbing, feeling the salty tears on my lips, "The worst part is that I don't remember a single thing of what I say… or see. How come the Dark Seeds are back again? I mean, they weren't supposed to cause more dangers anymore… how come….?"

That's when a bulb was lit over my head, "Tk, have you seen Davis?" I asked, trying not to cry anymore, getting away from him and meeting him in the eye, avoiding blushing.

"Now that you mention it…" he replied rather surprised, "I thought he would still be here when I came in, but nope. I have not seen him even in the hallway. That means he's skipping class too"

Great. Just great. Something's telling me that Davis is in danger, "Tk, we must find him" I mutter while trying to get off the bed. Rapidly, Tk's hands retain me from the shoulders.

"Oh no, you won't" he pushes me back towards the bed, he's almost over me.

"Oh, yes I will" I tried to push him off but I couldn't. He was too strong.

"You always worry about the others instead of you! Now, you stay in here, get better and be a good girl. I'll go fetch Davis and you'll see nothing bad has happened to him"

"But-"

"What did I just said? Rest and be a good girl. Why do you think Davis is in danger anyway?"

"I… I… I just… feel it" I just couldn't manage to tell Tk about my dream. Not yet, "I think he's in the library"

Tk smiled, "I trust you, Kari"

* * *

More than thirty minutes had passed by and still no sign of Tk or Davis. I'm starting to enter a state of pure despair, "Why are they still not here? Maybe they're in class. I must relax and take it easy"

Better said than done. In a couple of seconds I found myself walking down the empty hallway towards my class. It was sixth period and it had just finished. My class was waiting for the teacher for the seventh period. I carelessly opened the door in a hurry, "They're not here either…" I whisper to myself.

Everyone had stopped talking and looked at me; a fellow classmate approached and looked at my face, "Kari, are you feeling better?"

"Uhm, yeah… thanks" I tried to reply with a happy face. I looked around aimlessly, hoping if I could catch a glimpse of any them but I was right. They were not here, "Have you seen Tk and/or Davis around here?"

My classmate was puzzled, "Well, I saw Takaishi before and during the recess. After that he hasn't showed for sixth period at all. Then, about Motomiya, I haven't seen him after the recess either"

I sighted and started to retreat to the nurse office again, "Thank you very much"

"You're welcome! Hope I was of any help…." She waved goodbye at me, "Take care okay?"

"Okay, please tell the teacher that I'm still resting"

"No problem, girl"

Suddenly, the teacher comes in and everyone sits down. Recklessly, I hide behind the second door. He had entered by the first one. I couldn't help but to eavesdrop "Is anyone absent?"

"Takaishi, Motomiya… Kamiya is at the nurse's office and, like always, Okazaki" replied a male student.

.God. The Okazaki fellow is in my class! I cannot believe that, but… now that he mentioned it… I do vaguely remember that there is always an empty seat in my class, "That seat belongs to Okazaki… Okazaki… I can't remember his or her first name… I don't even remember the gender…. God, what a bad memory I have"

"You are such a bad girl, Kari" please, don't be Tk, please don't be Tk.

"Hiya… Tk" I replied scared of what he might do to me. Sweat started crawling from my forehead, "Where were you? I was so worried about you! Did you found Davis?"

"Well… about that…" his small anger dissipated and avoided my look, "I couldn't actually… search for him you know"

"…what?" I usually don't get mad at Tk but I was indeed astounded, "That you didn't what?"

"That's the truth, Kari! I couldn't! Listen, I was on my way to the library, just as you had said and then, suddenly... I was just kind of... kidnapped"

"Kidnapped?" right…what a great excuse, "And your kidnapper was? The savior was who? How much was the reward?"

"Whoa, Kari" I saw him reply with a smooth movement of hands going up and down aimlessly, "I was… abducted but student council members. I'm really sorry. I tried to get them off my back but they kinda… insisted too much"

"Oh… I see" I faked a smile, "Let's look for him together then!"

"Right" he said while approaching me, holding my hand and walking towards the library. I cannot manage to hold on my blushing. I feel my face totally hot; it's burning on every inch. I can barely breathe, "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, ye-yes, I'm fine" we continued walking until we reached our destination, "Here we are…"

"Yep" Tk looked around but saw no one in the hallway, "I guess we're safe then" after saying that he let go off my hand and tried to open the library's door, "That's weird"

"What's wrong?" I asked in the midst of confusion, approaching him near the door.

"It's locked" he said quietly, almost to himself, "No one could lock the library, there is only one key and a spare copy. The original key is kept in the administration office for the cleaners… and the spare is kept by the Library President"

"Don't you have any idea who might have it? Anyways, why lock the library during class periods? There are some classes that come here to take out a book or do researches… this is going towards a direction I didn't want it to go. I still have this… bad feeling"

"While I was in the council I tried to see events that regarded the library but I could only find rumors. One was about the ghost of a cursed girl…"

A flashback came to my mind. The one of my dream where the two boys were whispering behind Davis back, talking about a ghost girl and curses. I gulped in fear, "… are there more?"

"That's not the only one. Another one is the library being closed during some class periods… with both keys being in their place… but the keys couldn't open the door. Finally, the last one talks about the shadow of a strange creature that lurks in between the halls of the library"

"A strange… creature?" I tried to calm down, "Could it be a Digimon?"

"We don't know yet, but if you have a bad feeling about this place, it's the most logical conclusion for the shadow everyone sees" with that said Tk starts to retreat.

"Where are you going?" I asked in dismay.

"I'm not going anywhere…" he kept on walking until he reached the library's big windows, "There must be a gap somewhere…"

He started to slide one by one, looking for an opening, "Why don't we see if the other keys can open the door?"

"Kari, didn't you listen to me earlier? The keys don't open the locked door" he kept on sliding, "I did it!"

I came near him and saw that one of the windows wasn't locked, "How lucky of us"

Gracefully, he leaped towards the wooden bas of the window and made his way inside, "Kari, wait for me here"

"I'm going with you, Tk!" I shouted making my way to the library through that same spot. He caught me in the air and helped me reach the cold tiles, "Oh my, how cold is in here… and humid"

"Don't catch an allergy" he said lightheartedly, "Anyways… this place is a tidy as always. Few people come now due to the rumors, even the library committee. I wonder how it can be so sparkly neat?"

"That's because a someone is always here" I spitted out the truth unconsciously and Tk turned towards me in surprise, "I mean.. _maybe _there's always someone here"

"You know something. Don't you, Kari?"

Damn it. I knew I would screw up in the end, "No, nothing at all… it was just feminine intuition"

"Oh right, that thing never fails" I felt more at easy, he continued walking through the book maze and I followed closely behind.

* * *

We kept on walking for a long time. The library was big indeed, "Where could Davis be?"

"We don't know yet, but we will reach him" Tk said to me in a reassuring tone, "He always comes here and manages to get out alive"

"You're right…he always comes back alive" I tried to calm down, I'm never this anxious.

While we were making our way to find our lost companion, we thought we heard voices, "Kari, do you hear that?"

"I think I do, Tk…" I started to walk a bit faster, Tk following my back, "I think it's Davis… but the other voice… I cannot identify it. It's like a mixture between a female and male voice. Weird"

"Female _and _male voice?" Tk's face showed a deep thought to my statement, "Kari, haven't you heard about bullying at our school?"

"I'm not a bully!" I exclaimed angrily, "Just because of one tiny comment I made just know it doesn't mean that…"

"No, that's not the point" he interrupted me coolly; "Some months ago there was a big bulling incident. We tried to don't make it too public for the rest of the students, student council policy. This was the time when I was asked to join due to my grades, sport and behavior reputation. During that time, a girl in our class approached me, telling me that she was being bullied. I took her to the student council in order to see if she could have some personal counseling, but it didn't turn out well. The level of bulling that had been used on her had reached a high level. She thought her mere existence was a nuisance. Since that day she has been absent, many think she committed suicide and it didn't made to the local news due to the poor impact it had or perhaps because the parents didn't wanted it to be broadcast, it's understandable after all. Your prior statement made me remember that one of the typical bulling quotes towards that girl was that they couldn't distinguish which gender she was due to her voice. They even mocked her, saying her breast were false… that she had operated her whole body, as in gender change…but that her voice was the only thing left untouched. That girl is on our classroom, Kari"

"_Takaishi, Motomiya… Kamiya is at the nurse's office and, like always, Okazaki" _that sentence echoed my head alongside a smiling Davis saying, _"Yo, Okazaki!"_

"Her name is… Okazaki. Kanata Okazaki"

So that 'it' was a girl all along? I feel terrible, "You mean… the person that's always absent?"

"Exactly, Kari. I think she has been in the library all this time…" suddenly his voice was interrupted by a small beep, "What the… my Digivice is receiving a signal from the opposite direction from the voices… it seems it didn't catch it before due to our distance…"

"Wait… that means that my theory of the shadow being a Digimon is almost accurate. Now a Digivice… could that mean that…?"

"Kanata Okazaki is a Digidestined?" with that said, Tk ran towards the voice.

"Tk, wait!" but I was too late. I tried to reach out to him but my hand just grasped air. In the midst of despair I ran behind him, until we reached a clearing and saw a sleeping Davis, with his head being held by Kanata's shoulder. She kept reading the same book I saw in my dream.

"What have you done to Davis?" asked Tk bitterly.

She just turned her head up, hair covering her eyes. I couldn't see their colors, everything was pitch black after all, "Please, be quiet. I'm reading"

Pissed off, Tk approached more, "I'll ask again, what have you done to Davis?"

She let go a sigh of tiredness and closed her book delicately, "He's sleeping"

"I can clearly see that"

"So, why are you asking then?"

"Because a hunch tells me you have done something to him in order to make him enter that state"

"How reckless… false accusations" with that said she started to eat the bag of sweet bread Davis brought to her in my dream, "I see you came too"

That last sentence was directed to me, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you" she said. I still couldn't meet her gaze, "I tried to ignore you last time"

"Last time?" Tk and I asked puzzled.

"You came here, didn't you? Although, your presence was nothing more than a mere spirit like essence"

"Kari, what is she talking about?" Tk turned and looked at me. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I… I dreamt with this place… and saw Davis with this… girl" words came dumbly, "And… I felt that… I felt that something bad was going to happen to him"

"I see… why did you hide this from me?" he seemed hurt.

"I… I don't know why I did that…"

"Well, everything seems settled then. Now, please, make your way to the door" she said with the voice that characterized her.

"You have done something to him" Tk said suddenly.

"Well, well. I have not done anything inappropriate to your friend" she replied neutrally, with no emotion in her words, "Just a little poison, that's all. As if it were such a big deal"

IT IS A BIG DEAL! POISON! , "Po…poison?" those words could barely made their way out from my lips.

"You… you bas-…" I interrupted Tk, clinging to his arm, "Kari?"

"I think… I think I'm starting to understand everything" I really didn't had a clue of what was going on, but I tried to make an attempt by guessing, "Remember you told me I had a dream about the dark seeds and all that stuff?"

"Yes…"

"What if… Kanata is under their influence? Of the Dark Seeds I mean" those words came out bluntly, "Maybe she was one of the afflicted kids that were not taken away by Yukio Oikawa to the Digital World six years ago"

"My, my…" she said calmly, "So these things are called Dark Seeds"

I screwed everything, _again_.

Kanata got up, leaving Davis on the floor in the uttermost delicate form I could never describe, "He was being a nuisance. Coming here every single recess to bother me and my reading"

"But, that's no reason to poison someone! You could have told him to just… leave you alone perhaps" I found myself screaming at the girl. She was taller than me, but not as tall as Tk.

"I'll say it again, leave" that was her answer. She completely ignored me, "I have things to do. The poison isn't lethal anyways. It's more like a sleeping drug"

"We'll be making our leave then" Tk said, resigned, "There's nothing else we can do it seems… but would you please be so kind to open the library? You might get allergies"

"This is my place. My room. My secret room" she seemed like a small child being selfish.

"Not so secret because everyone knows there's something here. Oh, by the way, I think your Digimon is hungry, better give him some food"

* * *

We were outside. I was still worried about Davis though, "Tk, are you sure that was the right thing to do? Kanata is a digidestined but is under the power of the Dark Seeds…"

"Don't' worry, Davis will figure something out" he replied calmly, crossing his arms behind his neck while walking by my side back to the nurse's office.

"But, why Davis?" I asked confused.

"I think he knows something we don't. After that, the three of us we'll have to resolve this mystery. Yolei is in university, Ken's in another school and Cody is on a field trip to Shinjuku all the week with his whole class year. So, for the time being, Davis will take care of this, after all, he's also the leader"

I hope everything turns out fine… what if the poison _is _lethal? What if another Digimon emperor surges once again? I must remember what I dreamt about. I must.

* * *

**So… it seems the chapter ends here! Hope you enjoyed it, and remember, the Fanfic will be updated monthly. Still no data of how Kanata looks like, but next chapter will focus on her and Davis, and what he will do to stop all of this.**

**Chapter 02: Into the Garden.**


	2. Into the Garden

**So, following on what I said, one chapter monthly. Here is the next chapter of Digimon: Another Story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02:**_ Into the Garden_

**

* * *

**

"Class, today we are going to learn about analytic geometry" said a middle aged, bald, tall man.

He was the math's teacher. And I hate him. I hate maths. I hate numbers. I will never ever again see this in my whole life and I still don't get the point of why do they teach us that. Anyways, unwillingly, I opened my math's book and took a look on the page. My face turns pale… just what the heck is all of this? And he pretends **me** to do all these twenty exercises in forty-five minutes? No thank you. So that's why, now willingly, I opened my copybook, placed the book carefully between my black pencil case for him to see that I'm "working" while he explains and plan my nap. Napping during maths is good.

Anyways, I tilt my head to the left to see a snoozing Tk. He was falling asleep while he rested his chin on both hands and a mechanical pencil between his fingers. It was actually pretty funny. Nice example, student council boy. When he wakes up he will have a big mark on his face due to the pencil, I'll laugh at him when time comes. Now I turn to the right, towards the window, and look at the clear blue sky and piercing midday sun. Man, it's such a pretty day to spend it on school, I wish I could be skipping class and making my way to the local swimming pool. I yawn and close my eyes slowly. Suddenly I find myself picturing someone in front of me. Oh, right. She's not here. She's never here.

Kanata Okazaki has become my small, personal secret… or so to say. Her white, slender fingers… her deep dark blue hair that seems to reach all the way to the floor… her shining amber eyes… her cherry colored cheeks and lips… it's such a pity she spends most of her time secluded in the library. Maybe she would even have a boyfriend. I wouldn't mind being a candidate… but my heart belongs to my precious Kari. Talking about Kari, she seems to be feeling pretty down lately. I just don't know how to express it well. Now that I'm seeing her from afar, she's playing with her eraser while actually trying to listen to the class. She knows she's not very good at math and does her best to get good grades but sometimes it doesn't work for her and it seems that this topic will be one of those. Maybe I could get Kanata to help her, she's smart.

Since sleeping seems futile, I'll try to do my literature homework. Literature, so boring but at the same time amusing… if it wasn't for Kanata I wouldn't have seen the latter. I mean, the classes are so dull but when she talks to me about it… everything changes. That's why I'm going there today again. Nobody enters the library due to _**the curse**_, but I know there's no such thing. I mean, it's just Kanata with her gloomy expression reading a book. That's it. I swear I'll punch any guy who messes up with her (actually, I have already done it… twice I believe).

While thinking all of this, my eyes didn't diverge from Kari any minute. I long for her so much, even though I know that my love is unrequited. All of a sudden, I saw the movement of her pale lips.

"_**I accept**_" or something like that was what I saw. That was when she collapsed, so Tk and I took action almost instantly while she murmured about dark seeds and the dark ocean.

* * *

So, since we couldn't stay in the infirmary, Tk and I had to go back to classes. When the bell rung, I ran as fast as I could with him side to side. It seemed to be a competition of who reached Kari the fastest, but, unfortunately for him, the student council president caught him by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going too quickly, Takaishi? As a member of the council you shouldn't be running down the hallways" the president, Mai Morita, lifted her eyebrow and looked at my _frenemy _with her pale-ish green eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the situation. The responsible boy was being scolded. Too good to be true, "I don't know what you are laughing about, Motomiya. You were running too, you know?"

Now, I saw my blond classmate laughing at me, "What's so funny about this, TJ? Huh!"

"Nothing" he replied, trying to hold his laughter since this seemed to be a serious situation. Everything involving the Student Council President is serious.

"I guess I made myself clear last week, NO RUNNING" she said bluntly, stating the obvious, looking at me with that '_I'm much more smarter than you_" look underneath her glasses. She sighted, fixing them, and continued, "This will be the last time you do this, alright? I don't want to go punishing you guys on our last year but, Takaishi, you sure are coming with me, you don't escape this one. This is an important meeting, now…come along!"

"Thank you so much, Prez!" I replied happily. Then, I turned around laughing in my insides about Tk's misery and ran towards my destined place. From the distance I could hear Mai Morita screaming.

"I said NO RUNNING!"

* * *

"Kari!" I screamed once I had set a foot on the Nurse's Office, "Are you okay? Feeling better? Gosh, out of nowhere you just fell to the floor and gave us all a big shock"

My voice was filled with concern, but all I could look at was at her back. I felt somewhat hurt but maybe she had a reason to do so. Seconds later she looks at me, still on bed and smiles, "Thanks, Davis. I'm perfectly fine, just a little dizzy"

"I'm so glad. I was so worried about you" which was true. Saying my true feelings is still a little bit embarrassing, so I stretched my right hand to the ceiling and scratched the back of my head.

There was a small silence, until Kari broke it, "Please, worrying too much might be dangerous for your health"

I just laughed, trying to omit that perhaps that comment was indeed true. We looked at each other for a while, until she made me remember something important, "Didn't you have homework to do? I remember you screaming something during homeroom"

That's right. My literature homework. The one I'm so panicky about. The one that made me scream during homeroom. The one I remembered during math's class, "Riiiigghhhttt…"

At that moment, for some reason, I believe I saw a glimpse of a triumphant smile on Kari's lips. Impossible, "So… well, when you're feeling better come back to class, I have to go and start, I mean finish my homework. Bye!"

With that said, I vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Literature, literature, literature, oh where are you, literature? I can't seem to find my copybook… perhaps, oh yeah, that's right. I left it yesterday with Kanata in the library. Now I must go there, but first a small stop to the kiosk… must buy some bread. I promised her to bring some of it. She loves sweet bread, just like me. For some strange reason, I found myself giggling.

Without noticing it, I arrived to the kiosk faster than what I expected and there wasn't a queue. Strange indeed. Nod. Nod.

I bought some bread from Maria, the lady who has always sold us stuff since we entered school, and made my way towards the library. Today's sweet bread was amazingly cutely packaged. A transparent bag showing the crispy, but on the inside, soft bread and a pink ribbon was the responsible to hold it inside. I hope Kanata likes it; she doesn't seem to be the type that likes cutesy things.

Anyways, I found myself in front of the library's door but some amazing force was making me hold still. I was nervous. I feel like one of those male protagonists on romantic movies, just before they're about to have their first date with the girl of their dreams. That's ridiculous, Davis Motomiya. The girl of your dreams is Kari. You love her; you cherish her… even though she omits all your pure feelings, you still don't give up. That's your spirit, Davis… or just plain masochism and idiocy. Kanata is just a friend… a friend who sometimes seems kind of cute, but nothing more than just a friend. Come on, Davis. Repeat after your deep internal monologue, _just a friend_.

"Just a friend"

"Just a friend"

"Just a friend"

It feels better. Saying things three times always helps me. Suddenly, I noticed a duo of boys behind me. I didn't turn around to see their faces; I didn't want to make them know that I had felt their presence. So irritating, they are badmouthing me, right behind me and yet I do nothing… maybe I can make them see that I'm not a coward.

I stretched my hand, without any trace of hesitation. The bread swung on my right arm while I approached the door knob with the left one. I felt powerful. I felt defiant. If I had stayed longer outside of the library I would have gone mad. Oh wait, it would be better to store the bread in my pocket, that way it'll be a surprise! I'm sure Kanata will be delighted.

So, after that, I opened the door. It sound echoed through the dark and humid library. Since no one enters due to _**the curse**_, the place has seen better days on the past. However, Kanata has apparently made this place her home since I never see her leave. Now I see her, stranding in the corner, sitting down with a brown book in hands. Her black hood covered her long, dark blue hair and her amber eyes glittered towards me like a cat.

"Yo, Okazaki!" I said to lighten up the mood, "Brought some of your favorite, sweet bread. I know how much you like it and how hungry you are at this hour so, mind if we share some?"

With that said, I took out the bread of my pocket and a sweet smell invaded the library, taking the humidity away. It smells as good as never! I want to try some too… that's why I offered myself to share some. I hoped for a smile to be formed in her face but it didn't happen. She continued to look at me with her gloomy, lifeless expression while I closed the door with uttermost care, "Come on, make some space, if not I will not share with you"

I told her that because she hadn't moved an inch. I began to walk towards her and noticed that she moved to the left in order to make me some space as I had asked her to. While she did that, I saw that she was staring at the air, at nothing at all. That seems kind of odd.

"Thanks, now take a bite!" I suggested while giving her the cutely packaged bread.

I saw how she left the book by her thin legs and grabbed the bread I offered her. She looked at it, then back at me and finally at the bread again. She started touching it, feeling its texture and somehow she seemed to be amused by doing it. Finally, she smelled it, swallowing with her nostrils that entire sweet aroma before giving the food a small bite.

"Tasty, huh?" I asked smiling. Her reply was only a simple nod and gave me back the bread before going back to her book. _Theories from Outer Places_ it said, "Are you still reading that?"

I saw her face lifted up and looked at me, with a bit of hesitation, she isn't used to talk at all, "Yes, I am"

"It must be interesting, how many times have you read it?" I asked, grabbing this chance as an opportunity to finally have some communication.

"Thirteen" she answers in monotone.

I was astonished. Thirteen times? That book's much bigger than my head multiplied by two. Wait… my head can be multiplied by two? Why the hell must I be such an idiot?

"Please, get a hold of yourself, you're embarrassing me" she continued.

"But, there's no one here…" replied perplexed.

"Oh, that's right. She's no longer here" Kanata continued, "Coming here without greeting and then leaving like that. How rude"

"Excuse me?" all right, she might be a bit odd but this is _odd_,"Who might you be referring to?"

"A classmate of yours, I believe" she answered clearly, "Would you like some tea?"

When she asked that, she closed her book and stood up, looking at me. She was offering me something. That never happens. Maybe I opened her heart? Yes… as if.

"Well, alright" I answered politely while I watched her making her way to the door, "Hey… why are you…?"

I saw how she closed it with the keys at hand, "So no one can interrupt us… This is my home after all. It's important to have some privacy once in a while"

* * *

Although her closing the library door scared the hell out of me, especially remarking the phrase, "_so no one interrupts us",_ it made my imagination fly to other dimensions where it had never travelled before, not even with my thoughts about Kari. This Kanata girl never stops to amaze me. Unfortunately my thoughts weren't quite real since we were sitting side by side drinking blueberry tea with some cinnamon. She kept on reading and I found myself actually trying to do my homework.

"Hey…" she suddenly said, still in a low pitched voice without life, "Can you try something I have done?"

"Sure thing…" I replied without hearing quite well. The biography of some Japanese author had caught my interest so I was absorbed by the information. I lifted my head when she turned her back against me and I swear I saw her smile. I'm positive.

Minutes later she sat down with a little bottle and took out my tea, "I really don't know what this might do. Since I am always alone I try to prepare things book show me and I thought I could ask for your assistance"

"Yes, yes of course…" I replied still reading. Neither her expression nor her feelings seemed to have been swayed away by my uninterested words.

"Here" she told me while returning me my cup of blueberry tea, "As I said, I'm not sure what the results are. Supposedly it's like a sleeping drug but if two people drink from the same potion it connects their dreams. I'm drinking some after you fall asleep. We'll meet there. I want to show you something"

"But, why not at the same time?" I asked. Actually, I managed to listen, partly, to what she had just said.

"I have… some personal matters to attend to" she seemed kind of suspicious… but I always trust people and, this time, was no exception. I drank the tea as if there was no tomorrow and immediately fell asleep. I felt Kanata by my side, moving my head so it rested by her shoulder.

"Our guests will be arriving soon, but do not worry, Davis Motomiya, holder of the crests of courage and friendship… I'll soon be reunited with you in my garden of dreams"

* * *

Where am I? What is this place? I can hear voices… sort of distorted… one sounds identical to Tk's… and the other one like… Kari's? Well, Kanata said this was some type of sleeping drug so… it is, most possible, a dream. Yeah, it's a dream. I took a better look to my surroundings and saw I found myself in a withered garden. The green of the long and wide grass had seen better days and was now completely dry alongside some flowers that had also died, "This place…"

"Is as dead as a graveyard, isn't it?" a voice I had never heard before made me put a defensive pose, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you… unless Lady Kana asks me to do so"

" Lady Kana?" I was astonished. This person, thing whatever it might end up being when it reveals itself knows Kanata and is a very close friend in order to call her like that and holds a big respect towards her. I wanted to try it once, just the Kana of course, but her creepy look made me reconsider it.

Finally, the voice revealed itself. For my surprise it was a Holy Digimon nonetheless. It was a ghostly, violet-striped, white animal with a grey metal choker or collar, purple markings and with some type of cartridge coiled around its small body.

"Holy Cartridge to be precise" he corrected.

"What? You can read my mind?" I asked nervously, wondering if my thoughts about this abandoned garden lured him to me, "And what is a Digimon doing in here?"

"It is not that I can read your mind, this world is made specifically to read minds. It's Kana's world after all" he answered me calmly and politely.

I saw how he floated towards me and continued, "As you can see, I'm her Digimon Partner"

It took me some minutes to assimilate what he had just said, "You're Kanata's… I mean, Okazaki's what?"

"Partner, Digimon Partner" he didn't get mad. Actually, it seems he enjoyed it, "And I also do know why she summoned you here by her potion. She told you right? That she likes to make stuff due to her loneliness… oh, wait, I must go, visitors arrived to the library"

He disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Visitors? Could he mean…. Kari and Tk? So their voices weren't a hallucination. Anyways, I must think of a way to get out of here, but Kanata said she would meet with me here. There are so many questions I want to ask her… like… are you a digidestined? Or something like that. While I wondered through the withered garden, the Digimon appeared again, "Well, seems that Kana is taking care of them"

"Alright…?" I said, "Excuse me but, I don't seem to understand what's going on here"

"Oh, pardon me… where are my manners?" he said as an apology.

"Perhaps in your, 'holy cartridge'?" I answered madly.

"Ha ha, very funny" he replied a bit angry, "My name is Kudamon. You must be the acclaimed Davis Motomiya"

"Acclaimed?" woah, I didn't know I was that famous.

"Lady Kana always talks about you, how your persistent presence in the library disrupts her" with that said he narrowed his look and my excitement went down, but he added, "And how she admires the way you talk to her and say whatever comes to your mind even if it's stupid and then laugh it out like nothing ever happened"

"She… admires me?" I was astounded and pointed a finger to my chest.

"It seems so. Before she arrives, I have a favor to ask of you, Sir Motomiya" I saw how he bowed his small head still in the air.

"Please, just call me Davis… Sir's a bit too much" I said moving both hands in front of me aimlessly.

"Well… Sir Davis" It seems he didn't understand, but, oh well, "The truth is, I want you to save Lady Kana"

"Save… her?" I didn't quite understand.

"You'll see… Lady Kana used to be a cheerful girl, filled with life, of course, her love for books remains unchanged but… it all started with the bulling"

"Bulling?" That was when it hit me, her bulling incident, and her low pitched voice, "I thought that the case was settled! She's attending school again"

"But she secludes herself in the library!" Kudamon seemed pissed off by my comment, "Lady Kana insisted on going back to school at first, saying she was strong… but when the bulling went far more than just her voice, she gave up and even attempted suicide but I was there to stop her. That was when I noticed that my dearly, beloved Lady Kana… the cheerful girl I met… the girl which I had spent four years of my life… was dead… and replaced with this lifeless self"

A tear rolled from Kudamon's eye. He was crying, "Why are you so sure that I can save her?"

It took him sometime to replenish himself, but he finally managed to tell me the reason, without hesitation but a trembling voice due to his prior crying, "You managed to open Lady Kana's heart, Sir Davis. You did something I couldn't. For Lady Kana to actually accept someone at her lonesome lair, the library… and even let you enter her private dream garden… she wants to be saved by you"

I gripped my fists and with a look filled with determination I said, "What is she waiting for? I will submit to her desires and save her"

In that moment, I saw Kudamon smile, "Let's get started then Sir Davis, but I must warn you. There is something possessing Lady Kana, I feel it. You must be careful since I won't be able to aid you"

I nodded, waiting the moment of her arrival.

* * *

She arrived gracefully, her hood swaying in an invisible, imperceptible light wind. As a child anxious to play, she approached me and showed me her right hand, "Come with me" she said.

"I will" I replied as if I were her knight, who had just sworn to protect her life. All that was left was kissing her hand but I couldn't… as much as I wanted to I couldn't. My heart is aching. What's wrong with me?

It was as if she was giving me a tour of this world, but well, it makes sense, it's her world after all and I'm a random visitor, "This is my garden, do you like it?"

I didn't know how to reply. I had to think thoroughly. Here's the flag and I must make the right choice. Depending on my answer, Kanata might or might not be saved leading to a good or bad end, "It is… charming"

"Yeah, isn't it" she replied smiling, but still with her lifeless eyes. Actually, this is the second time of the day I see her smile, although the first one doesn't count that much.

"You should smile more often…" I dared to add to see where this comment does lead us to.

She froze for a second and her smile stopped, "Let's continue"

I sighted and followed her footsteps though the muddy path, "Yes, ma'am"

She seemed to be kind of bitter towards me after my sudden comment. That was supposed to make her happy, what did I do wrong? What failed? This flag is going to the direction I didn't want to… perhaps… maybe that's the answer. A sudden idea came to me due to the manga I am currently reading. Maybe… just maybe… love is the answer. I stopped to see if she reacted, which she did.

"Why did you stopped?" she asked defiantly.

"What did you wanted to show me" I asked with curiosity.

"Well…" she seemed nervous, "It's further away, so walk!"

"I won't!" right, those words shouldn't have been let out. I truly regret it, Kudamon. I was a bad choice after all. I see a bad ending.

"You dare to disobey me?" she asked still in a monotone, "Very well then. Tell me why you are so defiant"

The fact that if I keep answering you will make everything go to hell is making me be defiant. I can't answer you that, Kanata….wait a second… what if I use the original idea but in another way. This will hurt us both but let's see if I can think outside the box.

"Because I know the truth, Okazaki" I said confident, "I know what you really are"

"What do you mean?" she seemed to be losing confidence in herself. I'm sorry for what I'm going to say now. I hope you forgive me.

"You're a man, aren't you? You made me fall for you to then, when I wake up, reveal the truth to everyone at school"

"No! That's not true! You're wrong! I'm a girl! I'm a woman!" she screamed holding her head while falling to her knees. I tried approaching to her but she shouted, "Don't come near me!"

I gave a step backwards, "Everything you have is false. Everything" Well, while thinking about it… why must the bullies must be such idiots? I mean it's impossible for her breasts to be false. They must be a D-cup at the very least. Wait? Why I'm thinking of such details at a time at this? Kari must be an A-cup… wait, wait Davis stop comparing them, this is a serious situation.

"No, it's not true!" tears were falling from her lifeless eyes, "Everyone is wrong, everyone!"

That was when it appeared, the thing that possessed her… and I instantly recognized it, "The flower of the dark seeds"

"That's the same name that classmate of yours said in the library, I didn't know how they were called, but I have them since I was little. Months ago they've awaken and since them I feel as good as ever. I can hurt without feeling regret… be a genius… practically be an ace at whatever I wanted to. It's wonderful"

Her expression had gone mad. The flower had bloomed and I was staring at the whole spectacle without doing nothing, but as I had said before. Think outside the box, Davis. Think outside the box.

"It's not wonderful, Okazaki" I replied her back, "You're hurting yourself, think about all those other wonderful things from before!"

"Those memories don't mean anything to me now; I must live focused on the present, without looking to my lonesome past!"

"Lonesome! What about Kudamon!" I entered a state of despair.

"Kuda…mon" her voice was low now and tears kept rolling on her face, "He doesn't deserve me as a partner. I have mistreated him so much…"

"But you can change! Show all those persons who looked down on you that you are better than them! That you actually have a life! Apologize to Kudamon, who stills loves you!"

"That's not true! Nobody could love me!" she kept whining. A shadow had lurked beneath her and was awaiting her emotional breakdown to reach a higher state and envelop her in darkness.

"Kudamon loves you!" I repeated. Without hesitation, I made my way through the muddy path, fighting against a dark wind and the shadows who tried to avoid me reaching her and extending her my hand of salvation. I knew that this moment had to come. I must decide. My heart still aches, but I long for seeing her smile once again, to get to know more about her and maybe… just maybe… be something more than just friends, "I love you too, Okazaki! I love you!"

Her eyes opened wide, making the shadow raise up high seeing this as its last chance to absorb Kanata to oblivion and take control of her mind. I ran against the wind, evading the minions of the shadow who made my path to Kanata almost impossible but I reached her and kissed her.

I heard the outcry of the shadow, and the dark seed's flower died out, evaporating from this world. I felt a salty tear near my face. She was still weeping while we kissed, but she seemed glad, as if something she had always waited for had come true. After my soft kiss was finished I hugged her and held her close to me, feeling her breast against my chest and her arms enveloped at my back. Her chin rested on my shoulder and she said in tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

I submerged my head carefully, taking caution to don't hurt her with my googles and placed it in her shoulder, being covered by her long, dark blue hair which was revealed under the black hood. I held her more, in order to make her feel secure. It was the longest hug of my life, but I was a happy man. I discovered my true feelings and this time, they were mutual.

The garden came back to life as if a magic spell had been casted upon it.

* * *

We woke up inside the library, side by side holding hands. The first one to open eyes was me and I almost screamed due to my embarrassment. I could have acted all cool there but there's no way that's happening again. I let go off her hand and pretended to do…

"A hit and run? Hmm?" Kudamon was staring at me; he knew he got it right so I shut my mouth, "Well, congratulations, Sir Davis. I am truly indebted to you"

"Come on, you're saying too much. I just helped her a little. She was the one who did it all" with that said I took a new look towards Kanata Okazaki. Her hood was lying in the corner where she always seats down to read and, for the first time, I could see her clothing. It was a simple, white, summer dress. Slowly, she blinked and I could see life emerging from those amber eyes. The curtains of the library were wide open, probably Kudamon's doing.

"Lady Kana!" he shouted while tears of happiness flew in the air. He posed himself in her arms and a deep hug between buddies begun, "Lady Kana!"

"Kudamon… I'm sorry" she said, now with her regained self. Even her skin had more life now.

"No worries, my lady" he answered back, smiling, "It's all thanks to Sir Davis"

With the sole mention of me name we both blushed deeply. I turned around and Kanata started boiling, "R-R-R-Right… Thank you"

"It's nothing…" I replied trying to make myself calm.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone!" with that said, Kudamon made a successful escapade with his vanishing technique and we both saw the pair of keys Kanata always had with her disappear. We both looked at the now disappeared keys and back at us, then at the door and once again back at us. Kanata ran to the door and shouted with tears of nervousness flowing now from her eyes, "Kudamon! Let me out!"

I laughed halfheartedly, "Looks like we're alone…"

She looked back at me and blushed even more. I approached her for who know what reason and she slapped me in the face, "Don't come near me!"

I ended flying a long distance towards a far corridor and when I woke up I saw Kanata in front of me, "I'm sorry!" she said to me, bowing.

I rubbed my cheek and looked at her, "What was that for!"

My sudden change of voice scared her, apparently, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I was too embarrassed!"

"Well, I might say that it's a good technique to break the ice!"

A long silence took a hold of the room. I felt as an idiot.

Suddenly, Kanata laughed, "You are always so funny"

"Okazaki… you're laughing…" I was speechless.

"You're… right… I'm laughing!" She started to laugh higher and higher, her deep voice gave the laugh a special meaning to me. Her laugh was unique. Her eyes gave life and her dress started to dance with her twirls. I got up and held her both hands. In some seconds we found ourselves laughing, circling the library which was only for us. We finally came to a halt when we had reached a gigantic window which reflected the sunny outside world afternoon.

"Okazaki, I think it's getting…" I was interrupted by two fingers.

"Kanata's fine" she said, still smiling. She didn't seem to be embarrassed by doing that, but I turned completely red.

I made small noises with my throat and mended my mistake, "Kanata…" her name came out with difficulty. I always say Kanata on my mind but on real life seems almost impossible, "Kanata… I think it's getting, you know… late"

She turned around and saw the same crows I was observing through the window make their way to the sun.

"We can't leave until Kudamon returns or opens up this place…"

"What? Aren't there some spare keys?"

"I… I broke them" she said with an awkward smile, "I did that because I didn't want no one to come so those were the only keys… I'm sorry"

"Please, stop apologizing!" I scolded her, "Well, at least stop saying it"

"But, then how am I supposed to…"

"Find another way then. Just stop saying it repeatedly in front of me" I was getting irritated by the sorry's.

That was when she held my hands once again and, even though she is tall, she didn't quite reach me at all, "Accept this as a 'thank you for everything', 'sorry' and, 'I love you too'"

Kanata Okazaki had kissed me and I discovered that, this time, indeed, my love was not unrequited.

* * *

**Finally! Davis found some love! Now, Davis has found love and a new Digidestined but will Kari and Tk find love one day? Will Kari finally let go of her embarrassment and admit she likes him and will Tk finally stop being dense about the Love-related stuff?**

**But first, Cody's adventure in Shinjuku might end up being much more than merely educational. A new Original Character will make its apperance and perhaps love will also bloom? This will be a one chapter resolution! See you after Christmas everyone!**

**Don't miss:**

**Chapter 3: **_Love-Lost Elegy_


	3. Love Lost Elegy

**So, this is supposedly December's update… let's not get mixed up with this. By the way, English is not my first language so bear with me for a while, please :D**

**By the way, I have no idea how many hours it takes from Odaiba to Shinjuku. So after making my research I managed to find how they travel but not how many hours it takes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **_Love-Lost Elegy_

* * *

The now tall, young boy called Cody Hida was staring through the train's window the passing scenery. He wondered what type of place Shinjuku would end up being. He had never been there even though it had always been near Odaiba. He also thought that maybe this could be an occasion to do some bonding with his classmates since his only true friends were Davis, Yolei, Tk, Kari and Ken. Yolei had leaved school last year and Ken was in a different one. On the other hand, Davis, Tk and Kari would leave this year, leaving him alone. He had high hopes about it. He had never really tried to socialize with them and they didn't back, so he sometimes thought that why should he bother if they didn't even try. The only person he could barely call a friend was a small boy who always approached him to talk. Cody accepted his conversations politely, since he's very well-mannered, but all he talked about were video-games and anime making him see the boy as a miniature Davis. This was not an exception.

"Long trip, isn't it?" the boy Cody was just thinking about sat by his side, his spectacles shining due to the lights reflection. His fair hair was sticking to his forehead and his blue eyes gazed at the air conditioner, feeling the coolness of the air. He then sighted, bored by it, and looked towards Cody with a broad smile, "Not very talkative today, are you?"

"We leaved the station at about five thirty and it's six with fifteen minutes" Cody stated, trying to say that they haven't traveled that long, "I'm sorry, but I was daydreaming"

That wasn't the truth, partly. Indeed, Cody was half daydreaming half listening to him and he wished to have been daydreaming completely. He, subconsciously, thanked the school for choosing the expensive method of transportation to reach Shinjuku since by bus it would have been cheaper (exactly what he wanted) but slower (meaning spending more time with the boy, thing he didn't want).

"You forgot my name again, didn't you" the guy was cunning. Cody had forgotten his name due to his importance. This boy found himself at the lowest point of the scale of importance in Cody's mind. Poor old chap. The boy stared at Cody for a long time, making him nervous and sweat a little. The atmosphere was becoming awkward, until the boy with fair hair broke it, "It's Takumi. Takumi Nakamura"

Cody just nodded, agreeing with him, "Right, Nakamura. I do remember your name. It's just that you assume I forget it"

"Really?" his blue eyes became like stars shining brightly in the train's underground path, "Are you serious?"

Without knowing what to answer, Cody nodded again aimlessly, not liking where this was going to. They boy kept asking things and Cody just kept on nodding like a little robot who obeyed its master's every single command, until once particular question arose, "Would you like to share the room in the hotel?"

Without realizing the question at first, Cody nodded hurriedly in order to make him stop the almost unstoppable questions until he finally processed the inquiry in question.

"Are you serious?" the boy asked again, excited, "I'm so happy! I'm sharing a room with a friend! I have never done that before! I am really pleased!"

The holder of the crests of knowledge and sincerity had lost both capacities when Takumi Nakamura came and sat with him. His sincerity had failed him once again with the same person and his knowledge had vanished in order to analyze the situation and predict where it was going to, "This couldn't possibly be happening… it's impossible"

Well, it is possible, Cody Hida, since the train has reached the station and come into a halt, also bringing your soon to be roommate walking through the hallway waving at you and saying the following words, "See you outside, roommate!" without a single hint of embarrassment.

"We're not roomies!" shouted Cody, making the whole class year look at him. Suddenly, Takumi Nakamura came back inside and told everyone, "He's just shy!"

At that moment, Cody, the most calm boy one could meet in their life, had become utterly mad at one specific person and had a murderous aura around him. While everyone laughed freely inside the train.

* * *

"Say, would you like to go to Akihabara one of these days? We have a whole week ahead of us after all" said Takumi while lifting his hands in the air, stretching while he relived himself in the bathroom. Cody was by his side also doing his necessities but was kind of scared. Takumi followed him everywhere. Even after leaving the train, the professor said they had the afternoon free, to go, at least, in groups of two and to meet up at the hotel at eight. He planned to do a tour alone, he believed he was strong enough to protect himself and, also, with his newly gained height, almost no one wanted to be near him, but Takumi Nakamura spoiled his plan and tagged alone with him, under his will.

"I don't know… we're supposedly in a field trip. We're going to see museums and things like that" replied Cody, glad that he had finished his duties with the toilet and hurried to the sink to wash his hands. When he turned around, Takumi was behind him. It was like a shadow, a very unpleasant shadow, or just one of those flies you can never kill even after the countless hours you spent using bug killers. Yeah, he was one of those, an annoying bug.

Cody just sighted while they leaved the small restroom located in a local shopping center, "Yes, you're right. This is a field trip! No time to buy anime figurines, even though there are some that I like so much and will be released for a very short period of time"

This boy had something, something that made Cody feel bad and accept his offer even though he didn't want to, "When do you want to go?"

Takumi's eyes twinkled once again with the lights, mixing with his glasses, "If you don't mind I was think that maybe we could go on a weekday, on the early morning… but before rush hour"

This boy is delusional, thought Cody, "But everything would be closed, right? And there is no way we could snuck through the hotel without being noticed"

"Do not worry, my friend" said Takumi Nakamura, with his spectacles suddenly blurry, "I will design a successful plan. Trust me" he winked at Cody and made his way, crawling through the crowd leaving him alone.

"Finally, some free time to enjoy by my own" with that said, Cody embarked on his journey throughout the mall in search for souvenirs, "Let's finish with this. If I do this first, I can enjoy the rest of my days in tranquility and it's a good way to enjoy my free time"

Cody seemed to be enjoying himself, even taking deep breaths enjoying some not so fresh air. The shopping center was huge and had many shops to browse, but Cody never took notice of them. He just stopped on the ones that were necessary and had items that his friends had asked him for and then, in the city, he would look for souvenirs. He walked and walked for hours, unnoticing the pass of time, until he came to a dead end, "How curious, a dead end inside a mall" he said to himself.

His light brown hair swayed in the air from right to left and he prepared to turn around until he heard a high pitched scream, "Let me go!"

"Don't you understand, Kotori?" now a male voice had entered the scene. Cody tried to look for the source in the empty ally of the mall filled with abandoned stores who, in the past, had their glorious days, "You are mine"

"No, I'm not!" the girl replied with her voice filled with despair. Cody finally reached the source of the scandal. Not so far away from his dead end, was another dark alley but filled with trash, probably this was the place where all the junk from the food court was deposited. There he saw a small heighted girl. He thought that if maybe he were still small, they would probably have the same height. Her short, copper colored hair which had two small green ribbons went left to right and then right to left endlessly. Her small pink wrists were being savagely grasped. Her eyes were tightly shut, afraid for the oncoming response, "I'm not your girl anymore!" she shouted bravely enough to build up more courage inside Cody. He had the determination to save her, but he was still waiting for the right moment.

"Shut up, you annoying brat! You'll always be mine! No girl has ever dumped me before, no girl!" the guy was certainly going mad over the girl named Kotori. He suddenly grasped her green waistcoat and forcefully made his way to the buttons. Her jean colored skirt flew side to side, trying deliberately to escape from this nightmare, "When I'm done, this time you'll be mine!"

"Someone… help me…" she was chocking up her own words with her tears.

Without a single trace of hesitation, Cody ran up to the suspicious couple. While running towards them, he could hear the mysterious girl murmur a strange, but familiar word, "Help me… Swanmon…"

"_Swanmon?"_ thought Cody while he reached the couple, "_It can't be…that girl…"_

When he stopped, he noticed he had made a very loud noise by breaking his feet since the perpetrator had ceased his act and turned his head towards him, "What do you want, punk?"

"_He's the punk!"_ kept thinking Cody, "Leave her alone!"

"And if I don't, what are you going to do? Call the police? Huuuh?", while he teased Cody, he grabbed Kotori's chin and pressed it near his face, "It's none of your business what we are doing. We're just a normal pubescent couple trying to do some _stuff _without disturbing the shoppers"

When he emphasized the word, s_tuff_, Cody knew his prediction was correct, he could see it reflected in the girl's eyes too "It seems she doesn't want to"

"He's right, when will you learn. Just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore!" while she screamed this right into his right ear, she stepped on his feet, leaving him in agony for a few moments and ran up to Cody, hiding behind him and trying to give him a small smile as a sign of gratitude since she was still recomposing herself after her sudden courage attack.

That was the moment when Cody saw it; it was attached to her waist, disguised, well-hidden in between a smiley face and a heart pin. A turquoise colored Digivice, "That's a…"

In a couple of seconds, Cody felt the girl's warm hand on his, "When I tell you to do so, run with all your might"

"Um, excuse me, but I don't really get what you're talking…" he never actually got to finish his sentence since the guy had finally stopped his silly whining and an omnipotent shadow had made its apperance as a mighty, medium sized bird which posed itself in front of Cody and the girl and stretched its wings, "…about"

"Now! Run!" without looking back, the girl ran at full power, with an expressionless Cody behind, trying to analyze the current situation.

* * *

With both breathes matched, both boy and girl were trying to get a hold of themselves outside the mall on a near bridge. The river underneath was calm, with some tight currents coming once in a while. Cody was resting both hands in his knees, still inhaling air. This clearly demonstrated he wasn't made for physical activities, not like Davis and Tk who were almost sport freaks for him. The girl who went by the name of Kotori didn't seem to be affected by the running but the exercise had made her roll up her sleeves of her yellow long sleeved shirt which reached up to her neck, acting as a scarf, even though she carried one. It hanged around her neck, and its colors were red and black, "I think we're safe for now. Thank you for helping me"

With that said, a genuine smile formed in her lips, "I'm sorry for dragging you in all of this. How about I treat you something in return? We can meet tomorrow in this very same bridge. Sounds good right?"

She began to twirl and twirl, Cody still trying to formulate a response which had the words," _No, I don't want to go out with you"_, _"You're welcome. I wanted to help, no need to be so formal" _and _"Do you have a Digimon? Because you carry a Digivice round your waist, so I was just wondering, that's all"_, contained in the same sentence but in a polite way of course since Cody is a very polite boy. However, since no words came out of his lips, the girl just nodded to herself and continued making plans.

"Yes! It does! See you tomorrow then! Thanks for your help once again! Oh right, I almost forgot!" she added while turning around to see her savior, "My name is Kotori Fuyuhara. What might yours be?"

"Cody…" he said hastily with some nervousness emanating from the depths of his throat, "Cody Hida"

"Well, Cody… mind if I call you that way?" Cody denied with his head that it actually wasn't a problem, "Well, then. See you tomorrow here at six! Don't be late; you wouldn't want to make a girl wait since, after all, she invited you! Just joking!"

Cody was perplexed. He wasn't capable enough to deny her invitation but was able to tell her his name. Swiftly, he reached for her wrist and told her strictly out of the blue, "Stop pretending"

"Pretending? What do you mean?" she asked lowly, her bangs covering her mint eyes. Her stockings were with holes due to the prior struggling and a sudden razor of cold attacked the bridge, making her shiver. The time seemed to have stopped. Cody's silence made her continue talking nonsense until she broke into tears, "I was…scared. He…he…I was so naïve…" she fell down onto her knees and continued her sobbing, "I…I…"

Cody just stayed by her side and comforted her, "If you want to talk, here am I. A complete stranger who won't judge you" with that said, a broad smile was printed onto his face. Kotori nodded back with tears flying around her while she answered, "Yes"

* * *

"It's actually kind of funny. Minutes ago you suddenly asked me out for tomorrow and now here we are, sitting down in a café enjoying some afternoon lunch" Cody was trying to lift the mood up by trying to add a laugh at the end but failed miserably. Kotori didn't look at him or, in fact, her eyes didn't diverge from her hot chocolate any minute.

The ambience was quite nice, the place was also. White chairs and tables placed outside, surrounded by greenery trying to give the place a distinct look from the gray buildings which surrounded it. There were some people on the street doing musical performances. The man with the accordion was the best of them and once in a while he came round the tables offering his hat at the end for some tips. Quite the place for a romantic date, but this was not such case. Cody had been trying to talk with Kotori for the past fifteen minutes they had been sitting there. His plain coffee had gone cold now and he thought that he must have had foreseen this since, in the way, he wasn't unable to extract a single word from her. She seemed different to the girl who had invited him out just a few moments ago.

"So… um, Fuyuhara…" he managed to say. Without lifting her head, she answered.

"Just Kotori… please" not a single hint of life in her voice, she seemed depressed. Well, after all, her boyfriend tried to rape her all of a sudden. She must be shocked.

Cody fixed his throat and with some difficulty finally said, "So, Kotori… I was wondering… what is that machine attached to your waist? It caught my interest so I wanted to know what it is. Pardon my curiosity" That was a good way to change the subject if she didn't want to talk about what happened and a perfect way to know if that shadow apparition was really a Digimon, meaning that Kotori was a digidestined, or if all had been a hallucination.

With that said, Kotori kind of woke up, but still kept the emotionless look while she took out her small machine, "This? It's called Digivice", she handed it over to Cody extending it over the table, past his cold coffee. As he had seen, it was turquoise with some silver lines attached to it, "Why do you ask?"

He just shook his head and gave it back to her, "No, nothing. Just curiosity. That's all"

"Oh, I see… may I have it back?" she stretched her hand and grasped the Digivice desperately. Cody was kind of surprised by that act, "I'm sorry. I don't usually lend it to people…"

"Oh, don't worry. In fact, I'm the one who's sorry for looking at you that way… say…do you…like…Akihabara?" Cody didn't even know why he asked this, "I mean, a friend told me to go, but I'm not so interested in places like that so… I was wondering if you would like to accompany us. Maybe, I don't know… maybe it could help you relax…?"

All of a sudden, Kotori lifted up her face and asked, "Akiba?"

Cody nodded as a response, "Of course, we would need to ask him and meet up in a place the three of us. Since we are currently in a school trip… it will be kind of difficult for us"

"I…" life had returned to her eyes when she looked at Cody, forgetting about her drink, "I… would like to go!"

In a couple of seconds she took out her pink colored cell phone with many colorful straps and, literary, shouted at him, "Here, we should exchange mails!"

* * *

"Where were you!" Takumi Nakamura attacked Cody with questions when he arrived at the hotel room, "When I returned to the mall you were nowhere to be seen"

Suddenly, Cody's phone vibrated on his pocket. Ignoring Takumi he opened it and saw it was a mail, "Wait a minute"

Takumi just sighted and threw himself onto the bed, "Just forget it. I won't tell you my plan"

The e-mail he had received was from Kotori, "_Hi, I wanted to know if you arrived safely to the hotel. Please apologize to your friend from my part. It wasn't my intention to make him worry about you. Seeing the hour it is, I guess he might have been worried. Contact me as soon as possible about our meeting in Akiba"_

She sounds far too polite when she writes, thought Cody. He closed it, considering answering her tomorrow and left the machine in the small table beside both beds, "So, how's the plan concerning Akihabara?"

"It's going smoothly. I have managed to find some exits in the hotel that are not constantly supervised by any teacher. If we wake up at 5am, we can make it to the station and reach it at 6… meaning that we arrive at Akiba partially early, but some shops are open so there might be plenty to do since the early morning" Takumi answered looking at the ceiling. A certain spot had caught his interest.

"And when will we be making our escapade?" asked Cody once again.

"Tomorrow is a perfect day since all of the students will be leaving by their own to a museum and are supposed to arrange themselves into groups. I managed to blackmail two in order for the teachers to don't notice our absence"

"Blackmail?"

"Never underestimate the power of a true, diehard, anime fan" he answered calmly.

"By the way, I thought you had told me that you wouldn't tell me your plan" remembered Cody in a mocking way.

Takumi blushed in anger and turned his back against him, "You're evil"

"You're much more evil than me, you blackmailed two of your fellow students" Cody was about to break in laughter.

"Shut up already" Cody hadn't seen Takumi this pissed off before, and found it kind of nice and funny in a certain way. He grabbed his cell phone back and wrote the following.

"_See you tomorrow at the station at 6am"

* * *

_

The following morning, the escapade was a success, which concluded in an arrogant Takumi, presuming how well his plan went, "I'm a genius. Not even that Ichijouji boy could have thought of this!"

Cody just looked at him and then at the station again. It was past the promised time and the train would arrive in fifteen minutes. It was 6:20am and still no sign of Kotori.

"So, um, Cody… tell me. How's this friend of yours? Is she cute?" asked Takumi, leaving aside his arrogant self which only emerged in special occasions like this one. Something told Cody that this trip was helping him to see Takumi in another light. He had told him in the early morning that someone else was going to and Takumi took it well, he said that the more, the merrier.

When Cody heard the word _cute _his blood rushed up to his head, making him become a shiny red as a recently harvested tomato. Nakamura couldn't hold on his laughter and told him, "You like her!"

"You're wrong!" shouted Cody in embarrassment and added in a low voice, "Well… she's kind of cute, but…"

"Talking about cute girls, look at the one over there" Takumi hadn't heard Cody at all and pointed towards a big clock near the entrance. There stood a small heighted girl with a sweet Lolita-style dress. It was a detachable bowknots dress which included bright pink and black as main colour with some white. On top her head, she had a light pink bow hat and the ribbon was huge. She wore black high heels but still with them on, she seemed small. She wore on her face frameless glasses, which were also pink to combine with the rest of her clothing and she carried a small stuffed animal of a gray duckling, "What do you think about her?"

Cody looked towards the place his new friend was pointing too and saw the girl. She seemed to be in a hurry and looked constantly at the big clock behind her. Suddenly, Cody had the instinct to run up to her, and so he did. When he did so, Takumi Nakamura just stared; he was astonished to see Cody do such a thing. Seconds later, Cody made him a sign to come and so he did. He wouldn't want to miss the chance to meet the cute girl.

"This is Takumi Nakamura, a classmate" said Cody, introducing him to the girl. She made a small reverence.

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too..." replied Takumi ashamed and red. In order to make his embarrassment go over, he asked Cody in the ear, "And your friend?"

"Oh, sorry. It's her, she's Kotori Fuyuhara" answered Cody as if it were obvious, "At first I didn't recognize her, so I came here to check if it was her when I saw her looking at the clock and she was"

"I'm sorry if I'm wearing funny clothes today..." she said under her breath, as if she were ashamed, "It's just that, since I'm ditching school, I didn't want no one to recognize me because, apart from that, nobody knows that I have this tastes... about anime and that stuff..."

Cody sobbed her head, taking her hat off in the process and her copper hair could be seen. She blushed in response and evaded Cody's look, making Takumi notice something, "Well, Fuyuhara... we catch you in a couple of minutes. We must make sure no one followed us, so we'll meet you inside the train"

Cody left the hat in the original place just before Kotori made her way inside the station.

"What happened?" asked Cody.

"I just realized something..." answered Takumi, "Cody, I think that girl has fallen for you"

"What? Are you mad? We just met yesterday!" once again, Cody thought Nakamura was delusional, "Let's get going..."

"Cody..." he stretched his hand and touched his shoulder, "Trust me on this one. She's in love with you"

"But, that's not possible. I mean... we met yesterday and we barely talked"

"Talking's not everything... you act kind towards her, maybe that's the reason"

That was when Cody thought about something. Kotori's boyfriend seemed to have been apathetic towards her, just interested in that _stuff_ which Kotori refused to do and, probably, that might have been the reason of their break-up. He couldn't believe the words his friend was saying, but somewhere deep inside of Cody, he wished that was the case. He wished that Takumi's prediction were true.

"Come on, let's go... the train's going to leave" avoiding the theme, Cody changed the subject and started walking towards the station's door, while Takumi just sighted and followed him.

* * *

Cody thought that the usually crowded streets of Akihabara would be empty in the early morning, but to his surprise, he found himself inside a Maid Café which was filled with fellow Otakus eager to order some special omelette, thing which Takumi and Kotori had no doubt to order and were now enthusiastically talking about their common interests while they waited for their food.

"Did you watch last week's episode of '_Hanabi and Manabi's Sea_'?" asked Takumi excitedly.

Kotori's eyes glittered in response under her pink frameless glasses and answered nodding, "Yes, I did! I can't believe that Runa was evil! Betraying Hanabi and Manabi like that... and to guess that Ren was the one that guided them to her... unbelievable"

"But, so it seems that due to this unexpected turn of events the pairing Runa and Ren will rise up to an unpredicted fandom" replied Takumi, fixing his glasses making him see more intellectual.

"No way!" shouted Kotori, rising from her chair and then sitting down, blushed, since Cody had looked at her in a weird way, "Sorry..."

"Don't mind me" said Cody sighting while he had a strawberry juice.

"I loved the Manabi and Ren pairing! That's not fair... But I still wonder what the 'sea' in the title stands for" continued Kotori.

"Hmph... if you have read the manga, then you'll know" at that moment, Takumi felt superior, Cody noticed it.

"You have read the manga! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Fufufu... I won't tell you because that would spoil the fun of watching the anime adaptation"

Kotori was about to answer back when suddenly a maid came with the two omelettes, "Two Nya-nya omelette's?"

Cody watched the food go to both individuals and, as the maid had said, they resembled a cat as if it were about to say, _'nya'._

"Hey, Cody! You haven't ordered anything" said Takumi while he saw Cody with just the strawberry juice.

"I'm not hungry..." he replied, while playing with a nearby napkin. This wasn't his ambience at all. He was just bearing with it because Takumi insisted and he had invited Kotori to cheer her up. He still wondered why he worried so much about her.

"Maybe it was a wrong idea for me to come..." Kotori said suddenly while holding her gray duckling, "I'm sorry"

Rapidly, Cody tried to fix his face into a happier one before Takumi had a chance to say something to her, "No, don't feel bad. Don't blame yourself on trivial stuff. My stomach isn't in the mood for eating something right now. Blame him instead" with that said he pointed out his stomach.

Kotori just giggled a bit, and Cody noticed that the gloominess in her eyes were back, just like the other time in the mall. By seeing this, he tried to cheer her up more, leaving a wondering Takumi while he assassinated the cute cat-shaped omelette.

The streets of Akihabara were now crowded and Cody could almo

* * *

st breathe. When he took notice of this, he fought in order to grasp some air, until he noticed he had lost both Takumi and Kotori and found in his hand the small gray duckling plushie. Cody had ended up stray in a dark alley once again and just sighted. While holding Kotori's duckling, he took out his cell phone and was about to begin dialling Takumi's phone, until he remembered something, "Oh, right, I gave him mine but I never asked for his... I guess, I'll just have to call her instead"

"I believe that is not necessary" someone had spoken, and that someone was near Cody. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine, "She wishes to be alone for a while. I guess she will lose this friend of yours sooner or later too, just as she did with you right now"

Cody searched for the voice, until he notices it came right from his arm. It was the gray ducking, "Stop looking at me like that, human"

"I knew it. I simply knew it..." Cody begun talking with himself, "I knew she was a digidestined... I knew it"

"It seems we got a winner" mocked the duckling. With that said, it jumped from Cody's arm and its plushie self became more real-like, "I'm Patkamon and just as my intuition said, you are also a digidestined"

Due to this unexpected turn of events, Cody tried to keep his cool, "Well yes, I am"

"Alright, then that's settled. We must hurry and find Kotori, we don't have much time left" with that said, Patkamon ran down the dark alley.

"Much time left? What do you mean?" when Cody noticed that the gray duckling was gone, he chased after her, "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Her dress was unmistakable, she was recognized instantly by Cody and Patkamon, who Cody had reached and now carried her by his arms, "There she is!" the Digimon pointed out.

Her gloominess hadn't vanished and when she saw Cody approaching, she made a small, lifeless smile, "Hi..."

"Kotorin!" addressed the Digimon, "You must wake up! Don't let them beat you!"

"What are you talking about?" whispered Cody to the Digimon.

"She's possessed by something. When she's depressed its power increases" stated the gray duckling, "According to my research is some kind of seed"

"Seed?" asked Cody, not understanding, "Whatever it might be, she needs help"

"That's when you come in!" almost shouted the Digimon, scaring Cody while Kotori was puzzled and zombified, "Now, now... go on and cure her with the power of love"

"The power of what?" Cody found himself being pushed by the persistent gray duckling Digimon, "I think you have a misunderstanding, and, first of all... how do you know that love can heal her?"

Patkamon stopped and looked at Cody with a serious gaze, "Listen to me, human. Rumours have spread throughout the Digital World, saying that certain boy managed to break one of these spells with love. This happened between three and five days ago, there but two days ago here. The time flow is unstable again. Got the message? Now go and save my partner!"

Cody felt doubt. He approached Kotori, but didn't know what to do. He felt something for her, but it was too soon to be called love. He knows he can't save her now. He believes that, once his feelings have been cleared, he would understand and surely Kotori will return back. While thinking all of this, he hugged her from the back, taking her hat off and stoking her copper hair, "Let's go back"

"I don't have a place to go..." she answered in monotone. A small tear rolled by her cheek, "I'm moving away, that's why I skipped class today"

She sobbed slowly, as if Cody's embrace was a secure place to let it all out. Until she stopped and silence reined the alley, "So... I guess this is goodbye"

"Goodbye?" asked Cody while Kotori made her way towards the crowd, still with the gloomy, lifeless eyes. In a panic, and much to Patkamon's persistent "_stare_" sound, he caught a small portion of her hand, "Don't go yet"

And so, both stayed in the alley in complete silence.

* * *

**Talk about a one chapter seed capture. Well, that's about it. Cody does not feel something for Kotori, but it seems she does. Anyhow, it seems that he won't be able to save her yet from the seeds but there is still hope to make them sleep for a long time. Coming on the next episode, Cody is back from Shinjuku, there's a new transfer student, Davis relationship with Kanata seems to be developing while Kari's and Tk's is in a rut. For this last dilemma, Yolei has the solution. Next Chapter Title: **_**Fireworks**_.


End file.
